Magic
__TOC__ is contributed to the Tines of the Scar to unlock dragons on the Rift Island. The form of the dragon depends on which element (Light or Dark) the player casts the into. The amount of received for an action decreases as the action is repeated within the same day. A player can earn up to approximately 4000 in a 24 hour period; the amount of time left before that resets can be seen at the Tines of the Scar. Up to 3,000 can be stored at a time. can be purchased in the treasure section of the market. Backflip Studios posted on the DragonVale Facebook page that "the communities effort toward either Light or Dark will become visible on the Tines of the Scar as more and more people contribute. How long this takes to visibly show is up to the community." The more which is cast towards an element, the greater the number of markers on the magic gauge which appear on the Tines of the Scar on that particular element's side. What is Magic Magic - Make Your Mark on the Rift Dragon.PNG|Make Your Mark on the Rift Dragon Magic - Casting Magic.PNG|Casting Magic Magic - How to Find Magic.PNG|How to Find Magic Magic - Rewards for Casting Magic.PNG|Rewards for Casting Magic Magic - Magic Capacity.PNG|Magic Capacity Magic - Magic Ebbs and Flows.PNG|Magic Ebbs and Flows is used to power up the Light Vestige and Dark Remnant to turn them into different reward habitats. Using helps build on the Rift Island where the Tines of the Scar, Rift Egg Edifice, Dark Remnant, and Light Vestige are located. The meter can reach 3,000 before it stops storing and some of the magic has to be used to accumulate more magic. Stored can be cast as light magic or dark magic. Magic Prices can be purchased for: Obtaining Free Magic *Collecting gems from the Gemstone Dragons when treasure chest is displayed *Collecting dragoncash from the Habitats when treasure chest is displayed *Breeding dragons and moving them to the Nursery *Hatching eggs *Selling eggs *Harvesting treats *Feeding dragons *Competing at the Colosseum *Racing at the Dragon Track *Gifting Friends *Clearing Obstacles *Visiting friends' parks and collecting party hats *Buying Decorations *Purchasing an item using gems *Buying habitats *Completing quests *Spending gems to speed up tasks *Upgrading buildings with gems *Using the Fountain of Youth For most activities which earn , the amount of magic received will decrease by half as the activity is repeated within a period of 24 hours. Magic Amounts These amounts reset every 24 hours when the magic in the park resets. *Buying decorations, habitats, and buildings are tracked together and will affect the sequence of magic earned. | | | | }} Tutorial 2.0 Tutorial - Part One.PNG|Tutorial Part One 2.0 Tutorial - Part Two.PNG|Tutorial Part Two 2.0 Tutorial - Part Three.PNG|Tutorial Part Three 2.0 Tutorial - Part Five.PNG|Tutorial Part Four 2.0 Tutorial - Part Six.PNG|Tutorial Part Five 2.0 Tutorial - Part Seven.PNG|Tutorial Part Six 2.0 Tutorial - Part Eight.PNG|Tutorial Part Seven 2.0 Tutorial - Part Nine.PNG|Tutorial Part Eight 2.0 Tutorial - Part Ten.PNG|Tutorial Part Nine 2.0 Tutorial - Part Eleven.PNG|Tutorial Part Ten 2.0 Tutorial - Part Twelve.PNG|Tutorial Part Eleven DragonVale Update 2.0 started with a tutorial explaining how works. The process of this tutorial can be viewed in the gallery to the right. The tutorial takes a few minutes to complete from beginning to end. Gallery Magic1000MaxStore.png Magic1500MaxStore.png Magic3000MaxStore.png Market_Magic_1.PNG Market_Magic_2.PNG DoubleMagicWeekendMarketMagic1.jpeg DoubleMagicWeekendMarketMagic2.jpeg DoubleMagicWeekendMarketMagic3.jpeg DoubleMagicWeekend.png|Double Magic Weekend Facebook Notification DoubleMagicWeekendFacebookMessage.jpeg|Double Magic Weekend Facebook Message DoubleMagicWeekendInGameNotification.jpeg|Double Magic Weekend In-Game Notification Notes * was introduced to DragonVale on October 9, 2013. *On October 10, 2013, the maximum storage limit for magic increased from 1,000 magic to 1,500 magic. *On October 25, 2013, the maximum storage limit for magic increased from 1,500 magic to 3,000 magic. *On October 24, 2013, the maximum limit for casting magic in a 24 hour period increased from 3,000 to 4,000. *During each 24 hour period of the event before magic resets it is possible to trade five gems for 30 light magic, and five gems for 30 dark magic. *The amount of magic which can be purchased from the market will only be available if there is space for the amount in the magic meter. **Example: The option for 1,000 magic is only available if there is 2,000 magic or less in the meter when looking in the market. * resets at 00:00:00 (UTC) each day during the Light and Dark Magic Event. *On October 25, 2013, Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of from completing some tasks in the Light and Dark events and doubled the daily capacity of magic. This is a "weekend only" promotion.